Big Love
by MysteryCullen
Summary: Bella is obese and a seeking for a job, but she never thought that she was going to end up in the arms of Edward Cullen. Edward is jerk to Bella but will regret his words when this caterpillar evolves. A/H, ExB
1. New Mademoiselle

Chapter 1

BPOV

I walked up to the tall black building where the company _New Mademoiselle_ is at, this building appears to have more than fifty floors, I couldn't help but stare at the place that I will potentially be working. Whoa! This building is huge! Looking at the building made my hands and armpits sweaty. "You can do this Bella. You're a smart independent woman, you'll get the job." I gave myself a pep talk to have the courage to walk up the stairs. However, walking up five steps seems to be an impossible task, my feet got tired from walking up to the entrance so I took a long breath. I guess these people don't use ramps to help those extra large people.

I was going to open the entrance building doors, but I was stuck so I had to open the other door to fit my big bone body. I walked up the elevator and clicked the up button, while I waited I looked around and everyone appeared to look like runway models. The females wore tight pencil skirts or dressy pants, button up blouses or shirts, and high heeled shoes. The men wore well tailored business suits in different colored shirts and expensive shoes. I just decided to wear my rainbow floral print shirt and wrap, with black pants.

Finally, the elevator appeared and with that walked out a group of people. But one woman stood out from the crowd she had long wavy red hair and icy blue eyes that were enhanced with her bold framed DG glasses (it said DG I wonder what that means?). She wore a black corset top, a high waist khaki pencil skirt, chestnut brown trench coat, and red high heel sandals. She walked her way out and she accidentally bumped into me.

She said "I didn't see you there." And she walked away.

Her male acquaintance said "how can you miss that. SHE'S HUGE!" he said while pointing at me in a flamboyant manner. And they both chuckled while exiting the building.

After she left I rushed and pushed everyone to get to the elevator I didn't want to be late for my interview. But while waiting for the elevator to approach number forty-six I took out my large cheesy puffs bag and started eating I was becoming more nervous by the floor. _I eat when I get nervous, plus cheesy puffs are good calories. _When I reached the floor I put my puffs away and sucked my fingers to clean out my cheesy fingers.

Between the sucks I said "excuse me….tttoa….excuse me….tttoa" (**A/N: I don't know how to describe a sucking sound, just go with the flow LOL). **I jostled my way out while people were being slammed on the wall.

As I approach the office I saw the lady behind the office she had strawberry blond hair styled as a bob and dark black eyes. When I neared her desk she seemed to have an attitude with me, she rolled her eyes at me and grilled then said "How may I help you?"

"Yes, I am here for an interview with Mr. Cullen."

"Are you sure, because you don't FIT in this area."

After she bicker at me a pale, tall, soft blonde, with warm light brown eyes approached with the smirk and introduced "hello, I'm Carlisle Cullen and I am the CEO of _New Mademoiselle_, I personally wanted to interview you since your resume left me in awe." He said this with such sincerity I couldn't help but believe him, but then again I have no social life, especially with my weight and my anti-social skills, Lays chips became my best friend. I followed him to his office and he asked some questions about my experience and intelligence.

"So Isabella, I think you got the job as my son's Edward assistant."

I am shock "Oh my gosh! Holy crap! I got the JOB! Wait seriously?! Am I on TV?!" I could not believe this I finally got the job…I am so going to BBQ! I got so excited I could not stop smiling my face hurt, so I jump sitting on the chair.

"Damn it!" the chair broke and I fell on the wooden floor, I blushed tomato red. What was even worse is that Mr. Cullen tried to help me but he fell too. Could this be even worse!

"Oh am I-I s sorry…sorry….sorry…I-I am so sorry…please don't fire me!" I closed my eyes wishing I were invisible.

"Don't worry I'll get it fix." Carlisle said serene face, finally someone who has not laughed at me because of my weight.

I was about to walk out when Mr. Cullen said "Bella?"

"Yes Mr. Cullen?"

"Wouldn't you like to meet your boss?"

"Uh…yes. Mr. Cullen" I answered and then he nodded and contacted someone over the phone.

For some reason I felt a strong connection with Mr. Cullen, but not in the lovey dovey way, its hard to explain but I felt comfortable with him. He seems like a nice man.

* * *

EPOV

I was talking with my brother Emmett about my ex-assistant who I fired yesterday. My phone rang and I saw my father's (well adopted father) name on the caller ID and picked it up.

"Yes dad"

"Edward I need you to come down to my office so you can meet your new assistant, Isabella Swan"

_OH! A new fun experience, Isabella is a sexy name. _

"I'm on my way." I hung up the phone and stood up from my chair and clapped my hands and rubbed them together. "Emmett I am about to meet my new assistant…who's sexy name is Isabella" while I wiggled my eyebrows at my excited brother.

"Then I'm going with you…Little Eddie is about to have some fun."

"It's Edward you dumb ass!"

We walked to Carlisle's office and saw the biggest figure I have ever seen in my life. How can she walk through the door…Why is she here? This is a fashion company we thrive on promoting beautifully and perfectly shaped women. Not this! Why is my father trying to punish me? Maybe my assistant is hidden under her huge stomach. I am in such horror, even Emmett can see my face expression and it looks like he's trying to hide his laughter.

"Edward, this is Isabella she is going to be the best assistant you'll ever have." Carlisle smirked at me and I glared back at him. Is it possible to kill my father right now!

It became quiet for a second before Emmett said "Karma's a bitch."He chuckled while shaking her hand and introducing himself.

* * *

BPOV

I froze completely. I couldn't believe the Adonis in front of me, I felt my eyes go wide…THIS IS EDWARD?!?!?! I started to get nervous…I started to sweat. His intense emerald green eyes, his bronze messy hair, and his kissable lips that entice me to run and climb on top of him. He appeared to be mad and disgusted with my appearance his looks made me want to hide in a hole. He intimidated me so I took up the courage to shake his hand and introduce myself.

"H-Hellooo I-I am…I-Isabella Swan"

He took my hand cautiously and he seemed to forced a smile while he said "nice to meet you, Edward Cullen."

I followed him to his office where my desk was located outside of his.


	2. I forgot my pepsi

**a/n: please read and review! the more the reviews equal faster chapters**

**Sorry but i do not own twilight! :(**

* * *

Chapter 2

EPOV

"This is your office" I say to her and scratch my head "what's your name again?"

"Isabella…Swan" I murmur

"Um...that's my office"

Awkward silence fills the room. This is not the type of females we have in New Mademoiselle they are curvy and petite not fat and obese. Especially someone that doesn't have any fashion sense. She looks like she came from a vacation in Hawaii. What is up with her shirt?

"You start tomorrow at nine in the morning" I looked at my watch waiting for five o'clock to come I need to get a bottle of _Johnny Walker_ Whiskey and forget this day. Is God punishing me?

The whale finally left and I sunk down on my chair and pinch the bridge of my nose to calm down. Seconds later, Emmett comes in with his booming laughter.

"Oh… (takes a deep breath) hahahahaha…okay…okay (breaths again)" he pretends to wipe a tear away and holds his aching stomach "okay I'm done now."

The room falls into silence. "Are you really done, just let it all out" I said annoyed

"Ppppprrrffff HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" **(A/N: it's a raspberry blow with your lips)**.

"Just leave Em. I'm not in the mood for this." I rolled my eyes irritated at my stupid brother, can't he just grow up!

"You know I love taking money away from you little brother besides your humiliation" He chuckles. "I have a little wager for you unless you're too much of a wimp to comply?" As he said this he raises his left eyebrow.

I shake my head he knows my weakness when it comes to gambling. Plus, Emmett knows that I always win. "I'm listening."

"Just forget about it…" He's probably waiting for me to take the bait. **(A/N: Think about the New York pigeons from the movie Bolt)**

"I'll take it just tell me what exactly is your bet."

"You have to make Bella fall for you." Then he starts to laugh again.

"Why should I do that?" I narrow my eyebrows

"Because hotshot, if you get her to fall for you, she won't focus which will lead her to end up being fired."

"I like that…"

"You gotta make it believable to her."

"What do I get if I win? Which I will."

"You'll get a 2010 Aston Martin V12 Vantage…my treat." He grinned.

I shake his hand "I accept you proposal." I hugely grin at my brother, imagining the Aston in my driveway. "But wait…what happens if I loose?"

"You have get a big tattoo of my face with my thumbs up on your butt cheek." He raised one eyebrow and grinned.

"WHAT!!!! No No No No No Noo!!!" I waved my hands in front of my face.

"It's either that or your stuck with the cow…your choice" he placed both of his palms at the edges of my desk and gave me a stern face. Then he places his hands in his pockets, shrugs, and walkse away.

EmPOV

In my head I counted up to 3.

He groaned and said "Fine, It's a deal."

"I expect to see results next week." I grinned.

BPOV

_FINALLY!! It's time for lunch. I'm starving!! _I hear my stomach growl and rubbed it. I follow the signs to the cafeteria.

I arrived at the cafeteria and sat on a round table on the back corner. Then I pull out my paper bag and open to reveal my foot long Philly cheese steak and crispy French fries dipped in melted cheddar cheese. I lick my lips and take a big bite _Mmmmm sooo good!_ "AWWWWW DAMN IT!!" I smacked my forehead. From the corner of my eye I see people looking at me curiously. "I FORGOT MY PEPSI!!"

I stand up and walk to the vending machine. I put in $1.25 but apparently the evil vending machine possessed by the devil ate all my money! "BITCH!!!!!!!" I banged my fist on the vending machine and out come 2 Pepsi's.

A girly voice "Can you show me how to do that?"


End file.
